megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Skiver
The Skiver, tambien conocido como en Japón, es un Reploid basado en un Pegaso de Mega Man X5 . Él era un joven director de la Brigada Aérea de la Repliforce, que sobrevivió al incidente que se produjo en la Repliforce durante los acontecimientos de Mega Man X4. Skiver tenía la Wing Orbiter necesaria para la Operación Shuttle para destruir la colonia Eurasia, por estar en las primeras etapas de la viral (infección por el Virus Sigma y problemas que no se resolvieron con los Maverick Hunters) se niega a cooperar y los reta para ser derrotados en un duelo. Habilidades thumb|left|156px|[[X Enfrentandose Con The Skiver]] Estrategia: Él vuela sobre el jugador y usa su ataque Wing Spiral, en esta situación es recomendable que el jugador use el arma de Dark Dizzy llamada Dark Hold, ya que este puede paralizar a Skiver deteniendo el tiempo. También si jugamos con Zero se recomienda usar la misma arma, ya que aún puede realizar sus otras habilidades (que no requieren armas de energía) cuando se utiliza el Dark Hold, a diferencia de X, que sólo se limita disparar con su X-Buster cuando el arma está en proceso. Galería SpiralPegacionCharSht.jpg|Arte conceptual de The Skiver Capturas de pantallla The Skiver_ Peresnt_MMX5.png|Presentación de The Skiver en Mega Man X5 Notas de la producción Comentarios del desarrollador * Esta es nuestra segunda oportunidad en la serie de fantasía. En el juego anterior, Mega Man X4, nos fuimos a dar un motivo de Magma Dragon, pero como regla general para los jefes de la Saga X, los animales de fantasía no son criaturas existentes, por lo que si es difícil de entender, que deja de estar disponible. Bueno, se rompió esa regla de nuevo esta vez. (Sonrisa) Su método de ataque es fácil de imaginar y se veía genial, así que me decidí por él con bastante rapidez. El hecho de que su método de ataque se asemeja a Storm Eagle se debe a que fue fuertemente e influenciado por la Cyber Mission , que yo estaba haciendo, al mismo tiempo, así que intenté hacerlos semejantes a propósito. Comentarios del diseñador * Él es un soldado, así que está en uniforme (tal cual). Me gusta pero un poco, pero todavía me gustaría volver a trabajar entre bastidores. Cuando yo estaba dibujando esto, yo estaba escuchando el tema de Captain Tsubasa y otra vez. El Captain Tsubasa es un clásico de fútbol en manga / anime. Así pues, tenemos las alas (Tsubasa) link .... No sé si va a hacer el mejor uso de ellos o no. Diálogos Jugando como X Necesitando la Wing Orbiter The Skiver: ¡X! He querido conocerte... Pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, no tengo tiempo para charlar. Pronto, la Fuerza Aérea Reploid será destruida. Tú puedes ser nuestra única esperanza... Sin embargo, tendrás que convencerme a mí primero... Por medio de la batalla... Sin necesidad de la Wing Orbiter The Skiver: Yo no quería encontrarme contigo en una situación como esta... No solamente en este aeropuerto, pero yo, también, seremos infectados por el virus, y todos nos convertiremos en Mavericks... Por lo tanto, mi destino está en tus manos... Antes de que pierda por completo mi mente, por favor pelea conmigo... y hazme aceptar mi destino... Eurasia se estrelló o fue destruida The Skiver: '¡Squawk! ¿Quién... Eres... Tú? '''X:'Skiver... Tú también has sido... '''The Skiver: Tú has matado al General... ¡Te voy a matar para vengar su muerte! Jugando como Zero Necesitando la Wing Orbiter The Skiver: He querido verte, Zero... Quería preguntarte una cosa... Mis pensamientos siempre vuelven al Coronel. Yo quería preguntarte si la batalla entre ustedes dos era necesaria. Yo no te estoy acusando, yo sólo quiero saber, eso es todo. Ya he sido infectado por el virus... Estoy destinado a ser retirado por tí una vez me convierta en un Maverick, así que adelante, llévame abajo ... Quiero luchar por el Coronel... Eso es lo que el Coronel hubiera querido. Zero: Entiendo... Pero voy a luchar contigo sólo porque esta es mi misión. Ahora .. ¡hagamoslo! Sin necesidad de la Wing Orbiter The Skiver: ¡Zero! Yo no quería verte en una situación como esta... Pronto el virus tomará el control completo sobre mí... Cuando esto suceda, tú tendrás que retirarme. Así que... Lucha contra mí ahora, Maverick Hunter... Quiero luchar por el Coronel... Y eso es lo que el coronel hubiera querido. Zero: Entiendo... Pero voy a luchar contigo porque es mi misión... ¡Allá voy! Eurasia se estrelló o fue destruida The Skiver: Iris, ¿quién es este tipo? Por favor... ... dime, Iris. ¿Quién es este tipo? Zero: Skiver... ¿Te has convertido en uno de los Mavericks también...? Iris se ha ido... Soy... The Skiver: matar.voy a vengar la muerte de mi general Curiosidades * En la versión americana, The Skiver lleva el nombre de Guns N' Roses el colaborador Michael "High in the thumb|156px|Elemento Ice Pegasus en [[MegaMan Star Force]]Sky"thumb|130px|Michael Monroe Monroe . * De acuerdo con sus palabras a Zero (si Eurasia se estrello), Skiver aparentemente sabía de Iris (probablemente a través del Colonel). Cualquier clase de relación que puede haber tenido entonces es en gran parte desconocido. * The Skiver hace un cameo en Rockman Zero manga. * The Skiver es el segundo Maverick basado en una criatura de la fantasía mitológica, siendo que el primero es Magma Dragoon de Mega Man X4 . * Justo al comienzo de la primera zona en el escenario de Skiver, hay varias Rider Armors de Storm Eagle en el fondo. * Skiver tiene un patrón de ataque que se asemeja a Storm Eagle desde el primer Mega Man X1 . * El diseño de The Skiver, pegaso y grandes alas son similares a Star Break Ice Pegasus de Mega Man Star Force . Videos The Skiver Stage Mega Man X5 full|left|307px Categoría:Jefes de Mega Man X5 Categoría:Maverick de Tipo Mitológico Categoría:Maverick de Viento Categoría:Maverick de Tipo Mamífero